<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rise of the Uzumaki Empire by mrgrimjaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077379">rise of the Uzumaki Empire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw'>mrgrimjaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Grey Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sith Training (Star Wars), Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, World Domination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds out the truth of his clan is taken in by one the most powerful Sith Lords of all time and trained in the sith arts,  he returns  for revenge will he conquer the world he came from? read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto /harem, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rise of the Uzumaki Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p>A sith and a demon unleashed </p><p>Authors note: I don’t own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto and star wars belongs to the mouse.<br/>Oh and Disclaimer: I condemn rape, torture, slavery and any violence, I do not approve of them and I never will. I just write about them in my fics,</p><p> </p><p>Its October 10th  a blond boy is walking down the street to the Hokage tower of the age of 12, he enters where a 0ld man waiting for him.</p><p>He wore white robes and a hat on his head, “oh happy birthday Naruto “ says the old man the boy bows.</p><p>The old man leaves get the cake, the boy waits for intel he leaves and then goes to the classified records finds a profile labeled truth of Naruto Namakize.</p><p>He opens it says parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, nicknames the yellow flash and the Red-Hot Habanero.</p><p>Clans Uzumaki and Namikaze abilities ,  masters of fūinjutsu.</p><p>Children Naruto and Naruko Namakize, bloodline limits called the force and the Rinnegan.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked over Uzumaki’s History he then got angry when he found out they wiped out, a boiling rage is released that day.</p><p>The kid sensed the oldman return with the force, he put the record away he sets down in the chair.</p><p>“Happy birthday Naruto!” he says as he comes in with a cake, Naruto has blonde spikey hair and ocean blue eyes.</p><p>He wore an orange jumpsuit and a Konoha headband on Naruto eats the cake, and then goes home.</p><p>Else were in the elemental nations in a tomb, on a coffin are seals they break a man wearing a black cloak with gray robes wearing a red Mandalorian mask with normal visor goes right to left.</p><p>He climbs out of the coffin,” I sense a great disturbance in the force “ he walks to a alter their both his red and purple lightsaber’s lie he picks them up.</p><p>Leaves the tomb and heads to the source of the disturbance Naruto in bed asleep he got up gets clean and walks out to train.</p><p> </p><p>He begins to Meditate, there he sees the man coming “hi I am Darth Revan i want you as my apprentice I teach you how to control the force and  tactics “.</p><p>Naruto looks scared of the man known as Revan but the thirst for revenge runs through the young Uzumaki and sith, Naruto bows and says” ok Master”.</p><p>Naruto opens his eyes , and leaves his apartment goes outside of Konoha in the woods he meets Revan.</p><p>Naruto looks at the man he then presses buttons on his wrist a huge ship shows up in the shape of an oval shape and a bridge shape of a handle, the ship lands.</p><p>Naruto and his Master get in and fly away “your training will take a decade”  says Revan, as he flys them somewhere to train.</p><p>Naruto metates a decade pass  Naruto in a ship of his own now called the Armageddon, he enters the atmosphere.</p><p>He as a crew which consist of a Corellian female a Togruta female, Pantoran female, and a Twi'lek female.</p><p>Their names the Twi'lek name is Ligtede she wearing bonze slave bikini with  collar on her neck red skin, the Togruta same bikini her name is <br/>Namel .</p><p>The Pantoran name is Tukiko his apprentice and last bounty hunter and smuggler his second in comband Byla Jos , Caption we landing infrunt of the gates of Eddy Village “ says Blya.</p><p>Naruto smirks and says” stay on bord of  the Armageddon this place only Uzumaki are allowed”, he walks out into the village he uses the force to sense two Uzumaki.</p><p>He looks around the village look like it well takecare of , he smirks and enters Eddy Village.</p><p>“Come out i know you their i am Naruto Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki clan!”, two cloak fingures come out take their hoods off reveal hot full blooded Uzumaki women.</p><p>The oldest one still looks young in her 20s or 30s she wearing a brown cloak and dark eyes and long, straight red hair which she wore with a white band.</p><p> </p><p> She also wore a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armor underneath it, and a short white skirt. She seemed to prefer going barefoot. </p><p>The other girl has red hair in pigtails same dark eyes their names are Yoriza and Honoka Uzumaki, “I am you aunt  Honoka this is your cousin Yoriza we teach you the Uzumaki arts”.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiles,  begins to learn fūinjutsu he learning the writing after that he returns to his ship gets his crew.</p><p>They come out, Yoriza appears “they can come if they are you crew,” she says she shows them the bed chambers.</p><p>Naruto got the biggest place in the village the Kage mansion “we cousins you and me Naruto and you be the shiokage  of this village you strong cousin” says Yoriza.</p><p>As they enter the Manson “ this is a  great place Master!” says Tukiko as she goes to the kitchen ,  while Namel and Ligtede went to go cook dinner.</p><p>Naruto shown to his bedchamber its huge Naruto smirks, he’s thanking of one of his goals and promises to Namel to capture her sister Ashoka Tano.</p><p> “Oh Yoriza how’s my allies doing ?”, Yoriza smiles and answers they great we need to finish your training in Uzumaki arts your mother wants to be revered”.</p><p>Naruto looks at the bedroom huge with a king-sized bed and it looks clean  he then goes trains more the first jutsu he learn the reveal jutus, he dose hand seals and repeats them.</p><p>He works on the jutsu for hours and masters it , Honoka comes gives Naruto a strand of his mothers hair.</p><p>He puts on the ground dose hand seals and says,” Uzumaki style secret art reveal justus!” Kusina’s hair glows begins to form a  body.</p><p>The women purple eyes long red hair to her ankles, feminine body with big boobs.</p><p>She naked “it feels great to be alive you know!” she yells. Then Namel comes out she has orange skin blue eyes and white and blue striped lekku like her sister same markings on her cheeks.</p><p>“Dinner ready Master,” says Namel then  Ligtede comes out, she has red skin and two Lekku, on her head she as green eyes.</p><p>They all go to eat while Honka gives Kusina some clothes, they eat Honka Kusina and Yoriza looks at it weird.</p><p>Then Tukiko and Blya gave the Uzumaki women angry looks” that’s rude when you out in the galaxy you be grateful for what you can eat” both Tukiko and Blya say in unison.</p><p>The trio of Uzumaki looks down and they eat Tukiko with light blue skin pink hair and golden marks on her cheeks, and golden eyes she skinny like other girls she wearing red robes and a brown cloak.</p><p>Blya has brown hair in a ponytail skinny wearing a poncho over her body and a cowboy hat on her head and a scar on her left cheek with brown eyes, wearing a brown vest blue pants with yellow lines on the side in a holster is a DL-22 blaster pistol.</p><p> </p><p>Then after everyone went to bed, Naruto sleeps beside him is Blya and Tukiko his apprentice  Naruto also knows the elemental nations need be destroyed.</p><p>Flashback a decade ago Naruto on his Mastership construing his lightsaber it as a  curved hilt , with a purple crystal.</p><p>“Good my apprentice you are halfway done now it’s time to learn the lightsaber styles first one is Shii-Cho” , Revan ignited his lightsaber so did Naruto.</p><p>Naruto swings fast strike at his Master who blocks Naruto jumps back analyzes Revan  Revan uses force push, Naruto blocked with the force.</p><p>Naruto uses force choke choking, Revan then a voice says” entering  Tatooine.</p><p>They both stop, Naruto sets down they enter the atmosphere of  The planet they land on a docking bay.</p><p>Both leave the ship to walk around. The planet is all desert and sand its hot Naruto goes to the slave market sees a Tagurta and Twi'lek.</p><p>Naruto touches them and looks at them, then asks” what’s your names? i am Naruto but you call me Master”.</p><p>The Togruta says”i am Namel and this is  Ligtede”,  Naruto buys them both and go to  the Cantina.</p><p>There Revan waits “oh I see you got great taste, my apprentice,”  says Revan  Naruto then kiss them both don’t Naruto eye’s are yellow.</p><p>Naruto then presses a button on their controls and shocks them, they yell in pain.</p><p>As his anger flows they yell in pain on their hands and knees, Naruto laughs he then stops.</p><p> “I am you Master you Obey me!” he yells,  as he looks at their ass in the air he then sets down get a a drink, and eats.</p><p>Then they return to his ship their he ties both to his bed, he smirks he then says” Namel you force sensitive aren't you?”.</p><p>She then dint answer he then got naked got her naked he injected her with Pixel, a afordisc Namel body got hot as she began to sweat her boobs and crotch got hot.</p><p>Naruto kiss her lips “no!” says Namel as he then kiss her neck, rubs her right boob and pinched it.</p><p>Dose same with her left her back arches as her core got hotter she began to moan. He then rams his dick in her .</p><p>Naruto goes in and out she moans “you cock big Master!” he then goes harder and faster in Namel, her eyes roll back and tung stick out of her mouth her back arches.</p><p>They cum rises then Naruto pulls out and cums  all over her, he then dose the same to Ligtede .<br/>They broke Naruto and  Revan left the planet 3 months pass Naruto began saving money wile doing bounty hunter work.</p><p>They stop on a planet called Crot a Swamp like planet, they land Naruto goes looking he senses a person with in the force but then they vanished.</p><p>He gritted his teeth in frustration , as he went to look for this person  the place as water alot of it trees with moss on it  Naruto notices the person is gone.</p><p>He jumps on trees begins jump from tree to tree using his on Ninja skills back from his home world of, Planet Element .</p><p> </p><p>He then stops at  a medium hut he jumps down knocks on the door. A girl with light blue skin opens up with yellow eyes and gold marking on her cheek.</p><p>She jumps back and activities her lightsaber “ a inquisidor!” , Naruto activated his purple lightsaber she charges at him he blocks.</p><p>He jumps back force pushes her she hits her house breaks the door he walks in, she jumps up they both force push each other with  a stalemate.</p><p>“I am not this Inquisidor you speak of yes i am a sith my name is Darth Trurth i am not here to kill !”,Naruto yells.</p><p>He steps back she turns her lightsaber off so dose he”you strong i make you my apprentice “,  she bows infurnt of Naruto.</p><p>Revan comes so dose Namel with their lightsabers on. “Its fine Master shes Joins us “Revan smiles behind his mask.</p><p>Naruto knows he must defeat his Master he learned everything , Naruto flipped towards  Revan and slashed at him.</p><p>Revan blocks , with his purple lightsaber they clash”its time for me be the Master Master!” he says  jumps back.</p><p>He then shoots force lighting at Revan it is red Revan pariyed  it Naruto then stops , Naruto went into the fog and hide himself the girls watched as apprentice and Master clash.</p><p>Naruto attacks behind , Revan he blocks then do a backwards sewing cutting Naruto’s left hand off.</p><p>Naruto yells in pain Revan goses in for a stab, Naruto then uses lighting Bomb it went in  Revan.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and the girls run from the area the lighting in Revan begin to build up, pain goes through his body then  it explodes the lighting come out of him from all sides.</p><p>They return see him dead, they went back to the ship and flew off Naruto put it on auto pilot he then went to the medical bay were a droid put a robotic arm on him.</p><p>He then said “whats you name?”  the blue skin girl says”my name is Tukiko”, he then goes the bed the girls take the ship over.</p><p>They get up at dawn go to a planet called Antac its desert planet and lawless, they land outside a town go in to the town its lawless planet.</p><p>They go to the cantina their they got some blue milk and drank when  a women comes up points her DL-22 blaster pistol “you Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki aka Darth Truth right?”.</p><p>She asks”yes i am  “Naruto says as he  truns on his lightsaber, as near her throat the women dint look scared.</p><p>“Well thires a million credits on your hear and i am from the Bounty hunters guild” Naruto eyes her figure and looks and smiles, he then says “you  a Corellian.</p><p>She shakes her head yes, “oh that bounty you not getting it my Master is dead and i am the Master now  so i cancel my own bounty whats you name we can get more Miss?”.</p><p>The women then said,” my name is Byla Jos i take you up on that offer Mr Sith” then they drank got a room for the night .</p><p> </p><p>Naruto got up next day bought a new ship he and his crew left to bounty hunt, end of flash back.</p><p>End of chapter 1 plesse read and review</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>